nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregg Lee
GREGG RULEZ OK — Mae Borowski, written in her personal journal. Greggory Lee, or Gregg, is a close friend of Mae and is Angus' boyfriend. Gregg works down at the Snack Falcon and lives in an apartment in Towne Centre with Angus. Mae can find Gregg most days in Possum Springs working within the Snack Falcon. According to Longest Night, his sign is The Mice Writers. Appearance Gregg is a yellow fox with navy eyes and yellow scleras. He has two sharp teeth sticking out the bottom of his muzzle. His attire consists of a black, leather jacket over a dark gray shirt. He also wears blue jeans and navy, "rockabilly-ass" boots.Scott Benson @bombsfall (29 Mar 2017) "leather jacket over gray t-shirt, blue jeans, rockabilly-ass boots" (Answer) – via Curious Cat. Sometimes he likes to sport an old, Prussian Pickelhaube with a bullet hole and an anarchy sticker. He has a tattoo of a sheep on his bicepScott Benson @bombsfall (29 Mar 2017) "bicep" (Answer) – via Curious Cat., inspired by the incident from his childhood. The tattoo holds deep meaning for him. Personality Gregg is talkative, exuberant and lovably gruff. He is a very punk-like character. But despite his loud and optimistic demeanor, Gregg has a fear that he may accidentally ruin his relationship with Angus. It's stated by Bea directly that he probably has bipolarity to some degree, and even Gregg himself has mentioned having "really up up days and really down down days". Gregg had also said that most of the time he can't tell what kind of day it's been until it's over. He is also known to be very excitable, frequently expressing said excitement by shouting or flapping his arms rapidly. However, he has also been seen to have poor impulse control. Though he's a troublemaker, he cares about his friends and is willing to help them out when they need it. He frequently asks how they're doing, and isn't afraid to express the fact that he cares about them. He has serious moments as well, and has messaged Mae on occasion telling her that he's having a rough day. Gregg has expressed a concern that he's not sure if he's a good person, as well as a fear that he's going to mess up what he and Angus have. He states that he tends to lie awake at night while thinking about what he dislikes about himself. Background Gregg describes himself as coming from "parking lot trash" with no future, that is until he met Angus. In high school, Gregg, Mae, and Casey tended to get into trouble and committed "crimes" together. Sometime when he was young, Gregg's parents dumped him on his uncle, who lives on a farm, for a year so they wouldn't have to deal with him. Gregg wound up opening the sheep pen and some of the sheep escaped and ran towards the highway nearby. Four of them were immediately hit by a semi, while three made it over the median and to the other side. Gregg tried to call them back, and thus got two of the remaining sheep hit by another truck. The last sheep ran away into the forest and was never seen again. Gregg's uncle beat him when he got back. He got a tattoo with the idea of moving away from Possum Springs just like the sheep had escaped the farm. Relationships *Mae - Gregg is a close friend of Mae's as they've known each other for a long time. The pair frequently did "crimes" together in their High School years. Casey joined them before his disappearance. Mae's return to Possum Springs reignites Gregg's interest in "crimes" regardless of how they may affect his future with Angus. She also "gives Gregg" to Angus as a goodbye present, saying that Gregg was her's before he was Angus' (And also mentions to water and feed Gregg, and if Angus ever broke Gregg's heart, she'd beat him.) Mae will often try to join in with Gregg and Angus when they want to spend time with each other, but Gregg always says it's a date. *Angus - Gregg is Angus' boyfriend and, as such, the two are very close. They are said to be the only queer couple in town. They plan to leave Possum Springs once they save enough money to move. Angus is seen to call him 'bug' as an endearing nickname. Similarly to how Angus believes Gregg saved him, Gregg believes he didn't have a future until he met Angus. Gregg cares deeply for Angus, and says that he loves him several times throughout the game. Gregg also comments multiple times that Angus has "that ass." *Bea - Bea has said that she would probably not hang out with Gregg if she weren't friends with Angus, but they're probably close to some degree, as she was willing to take Mae's place in the band. *Casey - Casey and Gregg were very good friends, with Casey often joining Mae and Gregg in their crime sprees. When the band learned the truth about Casey, Gregg was noticeably the most upset and angry, demanding to know who killed him, with his cross bow ready. He brings up Casey's death a couple times the next day after they blow up the mines, whereas nobody else in their group does. *Germ - Germ and Gregg are supposedly good friends. Most of Gregg's friends met Germ through Gregg's relationship with him. Germ sometimes shows up at band practice and Gregg's apartment. It is unknown if Gregg has been to Germ's home, because Germ lives in the woods. Trivia *Gregg's great great-grandfather fought in World War 1. *Gregg owns a helmet that appears to be a German Pickelhaube. The helmet has a bullet hole in it from when, as Gregg claims, his great-grandfather shot the soldier wearing it. Mae incorrectly refers to this helmet as a "fascist helmet", confusing World War 1 with World War 2. *He plays guitar during band practice. *Gregg owns at least two knives and often keeps them on his person. *He is skilled enough at lock picking to unlock multiple elevators in the dark with only a paper clip and pair of pliers. *He enjoys cycling and he bikes with Germ sometimes. His bike has an electric conversion kit. *Gregg's eyes are green on the official website. *Gregg doesn't like the crusts of pizza. *Gregg has dubbed himself "Lord of the Snack Falcons", a possible reference to the novel Lord of the Flies. *Gregg states that he smells bad during an argument with Angus when the robot was mentioned. *Gregg frequently calls the Snack Falcon, the "Snalcon". Gallery Greggory Lee Sitting.png|Gregg just sitting there Gregg.gif|Gregg blinking ChatAvatars_gregg_00000.png|Greggs chat avatar R06qXL.gif|Gregg gets excited about the return of Mae 2cb876740d55a3c23fc471954e285f40.gif|Gregg flailing his arms gregg___night_in_the_woods_by_leozane-db2hdia.png|Just being Gregg maxresdefault.jpg|Gregg messing around inside the Snack Falcon 1285833_1.jpg|Standing there flat,800x800,070,f.u1.jpg|"Got cups on my ears" fan art IMG 8590.JPG|Gregg and Angus. References Category:Main Characters Category:Night in the Woods Category:NITW Characters Category:Musicians Category:Longest Night